


Steelnova Enterprises

by Natashasolten



Series: Pennsylvania Series [17]
Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pennsylvania series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashasolten/pseuds/Natashasolten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vinnie and Sonny sell their first import car and celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steelnova Enterprises

They had finally sold their first car. Everything had been done from their house using computers, phones and faxes. They had not had to rent an office, yet, much to Sonny’s relief. Privately, he wasn’t really sure he was ready to face the real world again, let alone a real office.

The thrill of the car being delivered was one thing. Vinnie was out of his mind when it came, taking a whole day to examine it back to front, top to bottom. You’d have thought he had left Sonny for good that day, falling for and making love to that car to the exclusion of all else. Sonny had stood in the driveway and quipped to him with a grin, “Ya wanna divorce me and marry that car, you’ll get nothin’, nothin’ I say.”

But seeing the money arrive in the bank account from their buyer, their first customer was an even more heady feeling. They had done real, honest work. It had taken weeks and tons of paperwork because high-end imports were that tricky.

Vinnie looked high as a kite. Sonny watched him. Vinnie was grinning, tapping his long fingers on his desk.

They’d both gotten antsy over the winter despite finding various things to fill their days including outings to the gym, re-vamping parts of the house Sonny-style, and not being able to keep their hands off each other. Yeah, they had kept busy for the most part. But both of them had swift intellects and an unquenchable energy that, after awhile, demanded challenge. They started their business not for the money, really – they didn’t need money – but for the accomplishment.

Sonny could not believe how lucky he was. Still on parole for a few more months, and having lost virtually everything from his previous life, here he was, living in a serene home in a lush and gorgeous neighborhood where the pressures of his old life had been reduced to nearly zero. Now they’d started a new business that seemed like it would work out just fine. And to top it off, the best thing was he was living with the person he loved most in the world. Having been addicted to danger, a junkie for high power and the high pressure that came with it, he would never have pictured his future self in quite this way. And yet, he felt supremely fortunate. He’d come to learn that his other life was actually insubstantial, practically a dream. There had been pleasure, yes, but little depth to that pleasure which felt always fleeting, like a prize dangled before him that he was forever reaching for but not quite attaining, because in his old world nothing was enough. Nothing could ever be enough. He was in it for the win, and the wins were heady but hollow, sparkling but fleeting. In his old world, stuff could slip through your fingers so fast you didn’t know what hit you. One day you were up, the next you were down. One day you celebrated pulling one over on Pat the Cat and the next day you were figuring out ways to keep that same guy from sneaking up behind you, putting a gun to your head, pulling the trigger.

Not only that, but back in their Atlantic City days Sonny and Vinnie had upped the ante in their relationship, started spending almost every night together. The fear of getting caught, of what the mob might do to them if they ever found out, was paralyzing. While Sonny had gays employed in his casino and never even gave it a second thought, the general mob consensus was homosexuality was not tolerated. And with Sonny as the boss who actually ran the Atlantic City mob, pay back if he was ever caught in any compromising position with another man would be not only harsh, but downright unthinkable. He’d be tortured. He’d be killed. But not before his genitals were sliced from his body and stuffed in his mouth. The old-timer’s Mafioso label for cocksucker.

That was the way of it. The old school way, anyway. Sonny would never condone a crime like that in his own house. But it had been known to happen. And even if Patrice’s own leanings seemed more effeminate, that didn’t matter. Patrice would condone that kind of behavior. Patrice was that kind of monster where the rules applied to everyone but him and he’d as soon as kill a guy for a thought, let alone a dark deed.

He stared at Vinnie, who looked so happy right now. He could never imagine loving that sweet, beautiful guy as anything dark or bad. Vinnie was everything decent and good. Vinnie was an angel. Who didn’t love angels?

Vinnie’s wide, pale gaze – blue as a peaceful mountain stream – fell on his. Framed by dark lashes and thick brows and a deep olive complexion that fairly glowed, those eyes never failed to snare him, pin him, make him feel more out of control than any mob deal gone wrong, or any ecstatic encounter with an incredible beauty of the opposite sex.

His breath hitched.

Vinnie said, through his big, handsome smile, “What?”

Sonny replied, just staring, “Nothin’.”

Vinnie laughed lightly. “Nothing is never nothing with you.”

“Yeah?” Sonny raised his brows in mock challenge.

Vinnie huffed. “Yeah.”

Sonny got up then, walked slowly over to him. He put his hands on Vinnie’s broad, warm shoulders. Vinnie looked up at him. That look…Sonny’s breath hitched again. Sometimes he thought he would go insane looking at Vinnie. He had errant thoughts: Give him dark glasses, anything, so when he looks at me I don’t always take it personally.

He leaned down. Vinnie was already a step ahead, lips slightly parted, as Sonny kissed him. The kiss was light at first, sweet and easy. But there was no way Sonny could stop his rising greed, his all-out desire, wanting Vinnie on him, in him, under his skin forever.

After awhile, after the kisses grew deep and moist, fervent, melting, Sonny felt his knees start to give. Vinnie had his hands around him. As Sonny sank to the floor, Vinnie’s arms supported him, making for a soft landing.

Now Vinnie’s body was bent, his hands cupping the back of Sonny’s lifted head, and he kissed Sonny hard. Sonny’s hands had landed on Vinnie’s thighs. They moved forward, stroking, touching, testing. The bulge in Vinnie’s jeans was all he needed to know that permission would be granted for…anything. His fingers undid the button, the zipper. As they continued kissing, his hands artfully, deftly, gently released the yearning appendage. He felt Vinnie sigh against his lips, making Sonny tingle all over. This man wanted him. How could it be? This man wanted him.

Sonny pulled away and ducked his head, taking Vinnie’s erection into his mouth.

Vinnie gasped.

It was all good, the sounds Vinnie made, the hands fisting in his hair, holding on tight, pulling until it almost hurt. He didn’t care. This guy was so beautiful he could never get enough of him. He loved doing this to Vinnie. Loved it so much he’d die for it again and again. He’d give up everything for this. As long as he had Vinnie.

His tongue stroked. His lips pulled. This was his version of worship. This man had given him everything. This man’s heart was in his eyes whenever he looked at him. Essence of Vinnie. He’d worship him forever if that was what it took to keep him, to claim him, to become a part of him.

It felt reverent, what he was doing, not dirty. Why do you love me, Vinnie? Is it because my love is uncontainable, bigger than the whole night sky, stronger than the sun? Why do you love me? Is it because I am constantly collapsing under your gaze? Sick with my need for you? Flayed by your sweetness, as near to Heaven as I will ever get? Why? Because I respond with unchained desire, hopeless, helpless, my so carefully maintained control of an entire city lost, crumbled away by one, sidelong devoted glance? Why do you love me? Why? Oh god…oh god…

“Oh god, oh god.” Vinnie was mouthing his thoughts. Turning them into his own. “Sonny, god…!” He was coming hard, the broken moans of pleasure escaping his throat. It was the most beautiful song Sonny had ever heard.

“Sonny,” he cried out. “Sonny!” He grabbed his head. He pulled him up. He kissed him again, then pushed him back. His lashes were shiny and damp. He blinked. That darkly windswept gloss of hair. Those shining April eyes. “God I love you,” Vinnie whispered, grasping Sonny’s shoulders so strongly it almost hurt.

Sonny felt his mouth and eyes press tight. Fuck! He couldn’t breathe. He’d never felt this way for anyone in his life. His throat ached. All Vinnie had to say was I love you and Sonny would get dizzy, feel like he was losing it for good.

Slowly, Vinnie pushed him down onto the short, gray carpet of their office floor. He covered him with his body. He kissed him. He pulled Sonny’s face to his throat. Sonny felt himself finally breathing again, short hard breaths.

“That’s what you do to me,” Vinnie whispered, stroking his shoulders. “That’s what you do to me.”

He held Sonny until he stopped shaking. Slowly he undressed him. Then he made love to him until he couldn’t breathe again. Until he was both melted and hard in those big strong arms. That golden mouth suckled Sonny until he came and came and could think of nothing but Vinnie and a universe that would be dead ends and hollow voids without him.

A disheveled but still utterly gorgeous Vinnie led Sonny to the bedroom afterward. Tumbled him into their bed. Then he started it all over again. Vinnie… And the afternoon disintegrated to sticky, sweet pleasure, hours of just touching and being touched, him and Vinnie, him and Vinnie…

Later, they ordered take out and watched TV naked, folded artfully into each other on the living room couch with nothing but a blanket to cover them. Vinnie kept turning and brushing his lips against Sonny’s temple. Sonny wanted him to never stop.

At one point Vinnie got up to get more wine. His flank was at eye level with Sonny’s gaze, smooth muscled, dark-edged…Vinnie’s skin gleamed. Sonny let his eyes travel up the sculpture of the man who stood before him. Vinnie’s body was breath-taking. The physical perfection of the guy never ceased to amaze him. He had decided long ago after their first hesitant night together, after feeling finally free to look upon Vinnie with no more barriers, no more denial, that Vinnie was probably one of the handsomest, hottest guys to walk the earth. At the grocery store check-out he’d seen romance novels with bold covers of topless, perfect men bending back perfect scantily clad women and realized none of those models matched Vinnie for his rare beauty. None of them.

Most of the time Vinnie seemed nonchalant about his looks, unself-conscious despite long legs, tall build, caramel skin, thick glossy hair, and prominent manhood. Most of the time. But sometimes, when he saw Sonny looking at him, watching him, he’d smile, raise his eyebrows a bit as if in offering. Sonny made no secret of his stares. He never hid his desire. He’d suck on his lower lip, then shake his head at Vinnie as if he were imagining him. Vinnie would wink, then, and sometimes stretch as if to pose for him.

Now Vinnie looked down at him. His eyes sought Sonny’s languid gaze. And he knew instantly. He wasn’t stupid, no, not his Vinnie. And Vinnie smiled slightly, stretched his naked body, lifting his arms lightly over his head, held the pose a moment. Then he said, lowering them and pointing a finger, “You! Hold that thought. I’ll be right back.”

As Vinnie disappeared into the kitchen, Sonny leaned back heavily on the couch, his sigh a loud exhale. “Fuck and hell,” he intoned out loud. That man has captured my soul.

There was nothing he could do about it. Vinnie, with his looks and brains, could no doubt have anyone for the taking at any time, anywhere. The fact that he chose Sonny was never far from Sonny’s thoughts. He was the luckiest guy. Really!

Vinnie came back with another open bottle of wine. He sat beside Sonny, stretching a little again, then bending toward the coffee table and pouring more into each of their glasses. Then he set the bottle on the table.

He leaned back. Sonny had his elbow on a pillow and his chin in his hand. He had forgotten the TV, forgotten what they were even watching. He watched Vinnie instead.

Vinnie laughed at him a little, took his wrist and pulled his hand out from under his chin and kissed his palm. Then he leaned forward and grabbed Sonny around the shoulders, pulling him to him. He whispered in Sonny’s ear, “I love when you look at me like that!”

Sonny chuckled as Vinnie took his mouth in a solid, warm kiss

When he finally pulled back, Sonny said, “I hope we celebrate every sale Steelnova Enterprises makes like this.”

“It’s a deal.” Vinnie’s voice was hushed. He ran a gentle hand over Sonny’s hip, cupping it, claiming, and pulled him closer.

*


End file.
